Paradise
by mothersentry
Summary: (Based loosely on Animal Crossing theories.) Yuna Reed moves to Paradise, a bizarre and beautiful town filled with friendly neighbors and fruit by the bushel. There she meets Alice Straus, the mayor, whom Yuna is instantly and irrevocably attracted to. As her new independent life unfolds in Paradise, Yuna will discover that things are not quite what they seem.
1. Paradise

Yuna Reed wouldn't arrive in Paradise until March. The moving process had gone by in a blur she struggled to remember, but the change was welcome regardless. Yuna was tired of life in the city, and the acres across the vacant land sounded much more alluring in the stories she'd heard from travelers. Green pastures, trees with fruit so heavy it weighed the branches down, beautiful insects and fish of all kinds, and beautiful flowers wherever one looked.

Yuna arrived at the station without her suitcases. An old travelling man told her she wouldn't need them, and it was considerably less for her to carry. It was strange to her, waiting at the beginning of her new life with nothing but the clothes on her back, but that was the exciting part, she supposed. After about ten minutes a sleek, if rickety, train pulled up to her station.

She sat down in a green leather seat a row behind the conductor and looked out the window. Yuna heard a relieved gasp beside her and turned to the cat cross walkway. A rather large cat, nearly Yuna's height and with a head big enough to topple him over.

"Just made it!" he said. He looked at her and smiled. "I'm Rover, by the way. I heard you were moving in, so I came to greet you. The first step in your new adventure is boarding the train."

"Nice to meet you," Yuna replied.

"So, um… Oh!" Rover exclaimed, eyes widening. "I was going to ask what your name was!"

"My name's Yuna."

"Ah, Yuna is it? That's a nice name."

Yuna laughed. "It's cute, isn't it?"

"So, Yuna, this town you're moving to-what's it called?" Rover asked.

Yuna quirked an eyebrow before answering. _What was the name?_ "Paradise is the name, I think."

"Paradise, huh?"

"That's it!"

"Yeah, I hear that place is really lovely," Rover said. He smiled at her again and took a slow blink.

"I've heard the same thing."

"You must be really excited about your new life there," surmised Rover.

Yuna opened her mouth to reply when the bus driver, where a monkey announced "Next stop-please be ready to get off."

A twist of nerves and excitement arose in Yuna's belly. She turned back to Rover and beamed. "I'm so excited."

"I hear that," Rover agreed. "But, hey, do you know where your house is yet?"

_Shit. _"I'll find one," Yuna stuttered.

Rover frowned at her. "Well, that's not a great sign. Listen, since you still have to find a house, what about money?"

"It's covered," Yuna lied.

"Whoa, you scared me there!" Rover giggled. "So you do have some money after all. Anyways, the first thing you should do when you get to town is visit the town hall." He handed Yuna a small map, marked with blue house shapes and a few yellow symbols. Rover pointed to the purple building near the center of the map.

"That's where you'll want to go," Rover said. "Isabelle should be there to greet you, if not the mayor herself."

"'Herself?' I thought Tortimer was mayor there." Yuna had heard tall tales about an elderly turtle waiting in Paradise.

Rover chuckled and shook his head. "Tortimer retired a few months ago. The new mayor's name is Alice Straus."

Yuna frowned. She'd heard wonderful things about Tortimer; kind, wise, witty old man. Before she could ask where Tortimer had retired to, the train car squealed to a slow stop. Yuna whirled around to look out her window. A handful of animals-townsfolk, she presumed-were gathered around the steps, chatting with one another with bright smiles.

"They get excited about new neighbors here," Rover said. He rested a gentle paw on Yuna's shoulder. "You ready?"

Yuna nodded, not looking back. She slid out of her seat, waved goodbye to Rover, and stepped off of the train.

Come to think of it, she had never met animals that walked and talked in the fashion that her new neighbors did. The stranger thing was that it didn't shock or disturb her. She shook hands with the mayor's assistant, Isabelle, and with the other animals gathered there: Cheri, Spork, Gala, Elvis, Lopez, Frobert, Tutu. All nothing short of friendly and warm, even if a few were a little smug.

The crowd dispersed and Yuna was left alone with Isabelle. The latter smiled and extended a hand. "Would you like to meet the mayor?"

Yuna raised her eyebrows. "Oh, sure. Of course."

Isabelle lead Yuna to the town hall, which was halfway across town, while weaving around fruit trees of all sorts: cherries, apples, lemons, oranges, mangoes, and some Yuna didn't recognize. Isabelle was chatting the whole way about all of Alice's accomplishments in her short first year as mayor. The town museum was filled with fish and insects, rare flowers bloomed along the rivers and cliffs, the beautiful fountain and flower clock and the windmill, and every other thing Isabelle could possibly think of that the major put in their little village.

"Here we are," Isabelle announced. Yuna peered up to the top of the hall, where a simple, bold faced clock ticked away. Yuna's stomach turned a little when Isabelle opened the door.

"Oh, you came at a good time!" exclaimed Isabelle. "Alice is in her office. Usually she's running around all over the place."

Behind the front desk, sitting beneath a picture of Tortimer and a few plaques, was Alice. Red haired cut close to her head, wide brown eyes; when Alice looked up from her work to greet them, a shiver Yuna wasn't prepared for slithered down her spine. Alice's smile was warm, but something about her poise, or maybe it was her demeanor, Alice didn't know, emanated aloofness.

"You must be Yuna Reed," Alice said as she stood from her chair. "We've been waiting for you. New villagers always cause quite a stir."

Yuna shook Alice's hands, which were slender and calloused. "I'm very happy to be here."

"Now, Nook has sorted out your house payment," Alice turned a plucked a file off of her desk to give to Yuna. "Just cross over the train tracks and talk to him. He'll be overjoyed to build your house. Have you chosen a spot?"

"No," Yuna said quietly. "Uh, I don't really have money to pay for a house."

"I didn't either. Here," Alice pulled a sack marked with a star out of her pockets, "take this. It's 10,000 bells, just enough for your down payment. Otherwise you'll be sleeping in a tent for a week."

Yuna tittered and picked up the bag. Alice got up and lead Yuna to the door with a gentle hand on her back. "His shop is right next to the post office. You can't miss it. If you need anything, just come and find me. I live in the north east side of town. Feel free to stop by on the off chance I'm home."

"O-okay," Yuna stuttered. "Thank you. Uhh, wait, what are bells?"

"Mm, you're still used to dollars," Yuna chuckled. "They're our currency. Don't worry, you'll understand everything in due time. Go on and start your life."

Yuna gave a small bow in thanks and jogged back to the road. She could still feel the warmth from Alice's hand on her back pulsing at the base of her spine.

"Ah, Yuna, welcome! Alice called a few minutes ago and we've been waiting with baited breath."

Nook was a kind raccoon, with sleepy eyes and an endearing, sluggish demeanor. Models of mailboxes, roofs, and houses littered the tiny store behind him. She could feel another pair of eyes staring at her from her right, which she ignored. She wordlessly handed the down payment to Nook, who blinked in surprise before smiling.

"I see, you want to get right to it. You're already ahead of me, ho ho. Now, do you know where you want to build your house?"

"I didn't know I got to choose," said Yuna.

"Well, of course! What good is a home if you don't like the view."

Yuna glanced around the room, thinking. Then she looked back at Nook with a gleam in her eye. "Somewhere near the ocean would be wonderful."

Nook scurried past her to hold his front door open. "Lead the way, young lady."

They crossed over the railroad with a silence that discomforted Yuna, but Nook didn't seem to mind. Yuna, staring intently at her map, lead the way over a stone bridge crossing the river, down to the south of a cute pink store she had to take a moment to ogle at. She stopped in a forest clearing near a cliff's edge.

"This is the spot," Yuna said.

Nook paced around the area, mumbling numbers and figures. He turned back to Yuna and placed his hands triumphantly on his wide hips. "Yes, this is perfect. I'll get your space roped off and your home should be finished by tomorrow!"

Yuna's grin stretched wide. "Already tomorrow?"

"Of course, of course," Nook confirmed. "We pride ourselves on efficiency. Now, business numbers…"

Yuna's heart sank, landing in her stomach with a cold thump. When Nook came up with 39,800 bells, he went from giddy to concerned as Yuna's pallor shifted into white.

"Don't worry, don't worry!" Nook took Yuna's hands in his and rubbed them with paternal affection. "You don't have to pay it off all at once. How ever long it takes."

"You don't have to make an exception for me," Yuna whimpered. "I-I can do it." _I need to be strong. I need to be independent. Don't cry, it's just money, you can probably sell shells or fruit-_

"He's not making an exception, that's his policy." Alice emerged out of the trees with a large, silver net slung over her shoulder. She looked at Nook and smiled. "Don't worry about setting her up with a tent, she can stay with me-unless she has a problem with that, of course."

Yuna's face flushed. "I-I don't want to impose."

"I'm offering," countered Alice, with that alluring smile still plastered on her face. "I thought I'd save you from a night on the ground, not to mention Nook can get the work done faster that way."

Yuna looked at Nook, who nodded. She took a deep breath and, as proudly as she could, said "I would be honored to spend a nice in your home, Miss Mayor."

"Well alright," Alice laughed, making Yuna's face feel even warmer. "Go on and introduce yourself to Reese and Cyrus, who run ReTail just up the road. That'll be the source of most of your income. If you want you could go back to the mall and meet the other shopkeepers. Come on over when you get tired."

Alice turned and walked away before she finished talking. Yuna called after her, "alright!" and scrambled the other direction back to town.


	2. The Mayor's House

Yuna made her way to Alice's house late into the evening, after introducing herself formally to all of Paradise's residents at their homes. She'd liked Lopez's the best; furnished with carefully stained wood shelves, a cozy beige couch, and upbeat music made her feel immediately welcome, and that was before Lopez really started to talk to her.

"You'll like it here," Lopez said. "I guarantee it. Hell, I've never met anyone who hasn't liked it. It really lives up to its name."

Yuna nodded. "I've only been here for half a day and I'm already in love. I've never seen so many flowers-"

"-or trees," added Lopez.

"Or butterflies-"

"Or clean rivers!"

They laughed at themselves for a few moments. Yuna looked up at the clocked and shot out of her seat. "I have to get to Alice's house now, sorry!"

Lopez shook his head and smiled. "No worries. Don't want to keep the major herself waiting."

Yuna waved as she stepped out the door, but a sudden shout from Lopez stopped her in her tracks.

"Wait! Is it alright if I call you by a nickname? Like Miss Y?"

After a moment of consideration, Yuna approved the moniker. She tasted it on her tongue and decided that yeah, it was alright if Lopez called her by a nickname. After all, he was her first friend. An antelope, but still a friend. She'd have to get used to befriending animals.

She'd also made a quick stop at ReTail by Cheri's recommendation. It smelled awfully homey for a flea market, like baking and breakfast food. Reese was delighted to see Yuna and rapidly finished a transaction with Elvis so they could chat.

"Welcome to our humble little store, Yuna," Reese tittered. "I'm Reese, by the way, I run the store with my husband Cyrus."

She gestured to a blue-furred alpaca painting a lamp-stand. He nodded at Yuna in acknowledgement and continued working, making Reese tutt.

"Ignore him. He's never very talkative when he's into a project." Reese's sunny face reverted back to the smile Yuna had been met with. "Have you gotten all moved in?"

"Yeah. Well, kind of," Yuna admitted. "My house isn't going to be finished until tomorrow, so I'm staying with Alice tonight."

"Really?" Cyrus perked up from the other side of the room. He dropped what he was doing and scurried over to stand beside his wife. "That's pretty forward for Alice."

"How so?" Yuna asked.

"Well, it's no question that Alice is a miracle worker," Reese began. "She really gave this town a face-lift. Cyrus used to sleep all the time before Alice came around, that's how much she's rejuvenated this town. But all the same, she can be a little… distant."

"Cold," quipped Cyrus.

"Not that that's any flaw in her character," Reese continued, "just something to keep in mind."

Yuna spent a minute gazing up at Alice's house when she arrived. Two-storied, grass-roofed, with two wings stretching out from either side. Alice lived on the northeast edge of town, right next to a path to the ocean, which Yuna liked, even if it was a little too close to the train tracks for her personal tastes.

She knocked. A few terrorizing seconds passed before a voice called down, "Let yourself in." Yuna turned the knob and stepped inside.

Alice's living room was wide and brightly lit. Black and white checkered furniture made up most of the room, including a double bed against the east wall and a few cabinets and tables. A large vinyl player played something plucky, something that reminded Yuna of the dance halls she used to go to. She rubbed her fingers against the player's speakers, relishing in the vibration with every croon.

"This is one of my favorites," Alice said suddenly from behind. Yuna started forward, caught herself on the wall, then turned to face Alice.

Alice just smiled. "K.K. Slider is one talented dog. He's a DJ most of the week, but he does acoustic shows Saturday nights at the Club. I could take you there, if you wanted."

_Just something to keep in mind. _"I would be honored, thank you."

"Oh please, it's not an honor," dismissed Alice with a wave of her hand. She walked over to an ornate coffee maker next to the bed. "I'm just the mayor, not a goddess."

Yuna covered her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize," Alice said. She turned around with two cups of steaming coffee and set one down next to Yuna on a clean desk. "I just don't like being put on a pedestal. Cream or sugar?"

Yuna looked skeptically at the mug. "I mean, we're about to go to bed. I'm kind of tired, you know. It's been a long day."

"Understandably," Alice said with a nod. "Don't worry about that with this coffee. It's Brewster's best, and he makes it specially for me; guests drink as much as they want without getting too hopped up on the caffeine."

"I'd love some cream," Yuna said after a pause. "And sweetener, too, please."

Alice did as was requested. She handed the mug back to Yuna and sat in front of her, crossing her legs and carefully cradling her coffee in her hands.

"By the way, you're welcome to sleep in any room on the first floor," Alice said. "Or the basement, if you want. I'd offer you my room, but I don't know how comfortable you'd be in a bed someone else sleeps in."

Yuna blushed. "I'd like to sleep in the northernmost room, if that's alright. I, uh, always feel safest there."

"Of course. There a record on in there, too, just so you know."

"That's alright," Yuna replied. "I sleep better with music."

"Me too."

They drank. Yuna cast shy glances at Alice, who'd changed out of her formal outfit to a comfortable, loose dress. Her skin was bronze from the July sun, which had also put highlights in her short, dark red hair. Still poised and at ease.

"When did you become mayor?" Yuna asked without meaning to. Alice set down her empty cup and rested her hands on her knees.

"I arrived in Paradise a few years ago, maybe two. It feels like forever, in a good way," Alice began. "When I got off the train, everyone welcomed me as their new mayor. The person that was supposed to take that job got off at the wrong spot and never corrected it. They were so convinced I was the person that I couldn't say no. I moved in, registered as a citizen, and went to work. Only three animals lived here back then. The mall was slow and small. I got into fishing, then bug hunting, planting orchards, the turnip market, anything I could to make money. I started building things. My first project was Serena's Fountain."

"Serena?"

"She's a goddess in this town's lore. I thought the blueprint was gorgeous, and that a spiritual thing would be a good morale booster, so that was the first one I picked. Eventually I got around to other projects, and expanding my house, and new animals just kind of… moved in."

"You've definitely done a good job," Yuna said quietly. "Everyone here really loves you."

Alice didn't say anything, but a small smile did blossom on her face. A sudden heat that was unfamiliar to her rushed up out of Yuna's chest and spilled over her body. The loss of energy made her realize how tired she was, and she gave her mug back to Alice.

"Thanks for taking me in tonight, by the way," Yuna said. "It's very kind of you."

"Don't mention it." Alice stood and gestured to the north room. "Feel free to leave whenever you wake up. Or stay for breakfast, whatever you prefer. I'll be upstairs working if you need anything."

"Thanks again!" Yuna called as Alice disappeared up the stairs. She crawled into the bottom bunk in the room, shut off the leaf-printed lamp, and slept in Paradise for the first time.


	3. Learning the Ropes

Yuna started awake at sunrise to the sound of a bell tolling. Isabelle's tiny voice boomed in through the walls, saying "good-morning" and telling everyone it was time to start the day. She scrambled up on her fawn legs and, realizing she didn't even have a change of clothes, inched over to the nearest dresser and peered inside. There was one dress she reached for, a dark blue one made of velvet and adorned with a bell.

_It'd be awfully bold of me to just take this. _Yuna padded into the main room, where the lights were dim and the music was silenced. Alice appeared at the bottom of the stairs like an apparition, making Yuna bolt back into the room she'd spent the night in with a diminutive squeak.

"Shit, did I scare you?" Alice asked from the den. "Sorry about that. I'm not used to having anyone in my house."

"I-it's alright," Yuna assured as she came back from her hiding place behind the wall. "I was, uh, just going to ask if I could borrow a change of clothes? I didn't bring anything with me when I came, I mean… until I can buy my own clothes, of course."

Alice tilted her head forward and chuckled, baring her white teeth that gaped a little in the center. "Of course you can. I don't really wear any of the stuff I keep in there anymore, so feel free to take whatever you want."

Yuna went and changed into the dress and packed a small suitcase of clothes, enough to get her through the first week. Most of what she took were sundresses and tights which, after seeing Alice in her blazer and fitted trousers, she couldn't picture her hostess wearing anyways. Alice fed her coffee-cake and tea, then ushered her out the door as soon as she finished.

"C'mon, girl," Alice tittered. "You've got a big day ahead of you. Let's go see your house."

Nook was good on his word when he said he'd be finished the next morning. Yuna's new home was stout and little, built with gray bricks and capped with straight blue shingles that gleamed in the early morning sun. Hanging off her tiny mailbox were Yuna's keys, which Alice handed to her with a polite toss.

The inside took Yuna's breath away. It was small, but it was hers. The ceiling was high and the wooden floor was polished to the grain. Yuna twirled around, laughing despite herself with excitement. Alice stood back and smiled at her, with one corner of her mouth pulling farther than the other. Yuna caught a glimpse of the lopsided expression just for a moment when she stopped spinning, then Alice reverted her face to rest. _Her smile is probably the only thing lopsided about her._

"Hey, princess, I have a few presents for you," Alice said. She pulled a green leaf the size of her hand out of her pocket and walked to one corner of the room. Alice tossed it out of her hand, and it landed on the floor as a double bed with a small _bang._ Yuna jumped back and yelped.

"What in the world?"

Alice looked back at her and smirked. "A lot easier than moving trucks, wouldn't you say?"

Yuna relaxed and got a better look at the bed. _God, it's big enough for three. _The rose-printed cotton sheets were sheltered by a tall blue canopy, the supports of which had floral curtains tied to them with elegant blue ribbons.

She slowly turned back to Alice. "Thank you, but I… I can't. It's beautiful, but I can't."

"That's going to be a problem, because I insist," Alice declared. "You're going to have to get used to getting gifts, especially today. Everyone is going to want to give you a housewarming gift. Besides, I have some less glamorous things for you too."

Seemingly out of thin air, Alice threw a butterfly net, a fishing rod, and a shovel into Yuna's startled arms, all of which tumbling out onto the floor. Yuna took a deep sigh and rested her hands on her knees while Alice laughed.

"If you want to start making your own money, you'll have to learn how."

Alice escorted Yuna out to the edge of the river. Lopez was waiting there with a rod in his hands, and he waved when they approached.

"Good morning, little Miss Y!" Lopez exclaimed.

"Morning."

"Just so we don't waste any time," Alice interrupted, "do you know anything about fishing?"

"I know that you cast your line and wait for a bite," Yuna replied.

"That's basically all there is to it," Lopez said. "Now you just need to learn when to reel in."

Alice nodded and casted her own line. "The fish in this town are awfully quick, so as soon as the bobber drops, you need to reel in."

Alice's silver bobber suddenly plunged beneath the surface with a splash. Alice pulled back on her rod and reeled faster than Yuna thought she ever could, eventually pulling a sleek salmon out of the water.

"Like that," Alice said triumphantly. She tucked the fish away somewhere _what the hell _and looked to Yuna.

"Your turn."

Yuna made her way to ReTail with half a dozen crucian carp in her pockets. They didn't sell for very much, and Yuna had let a lot of larger fish go, but Alice seemed proud of her and that was what mattered. Yuna was in the process of strolling back to the river when Lopez got a firm grip on her dress collar and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"We're not done yet, kid."

They took off running until they reached a clearing a little bigger than Alice's house. Alice stopped them dead in their tracks with a wave of her hand, then motioned them to slowly come over. Alice pointed to a nearby tree where a green cicada hissed.

"Alright, get your net out," Alice murmured. "Cicadas don't scare too easily, but you still want to be careful."

Yuna took her net and held it awkwardly in her hands, gripping the handle at the bottom and resting it on her shoulder. Before she got too much closer to the insect, Alice tisked and placed her hands over Yuna's, sliding them up to the middle of the pole and shoving her elbows in different directions.

"You'll be much more accurate and fast if you hold it here," Alice explained. "Now, just creep up and swing."

Yuna managed to hear Alice over her heartbeat's roar. Once she was a foot away, she swung her net down and brush the cicada into the mesh. Yuna reached in and pulled it out, cradling it curiously in her palms.

"Good first catch," Lopez commended. "I'm sure you can figure the rest of it out yourself."

Yuna looked to Alice, who smiled and tilted her head. Yuna turned back to Lopez and grinned. "Yeah, I think so too."

A/N: oh god i'm sorry about the little errors in the other chapters. i don't have beta and i don't have the patience to reread my own writing (and sometimes don't catch things regardless) so if there are any glaring errors, feel free to alert me. this might be the first chapter with over 1k words lol


	4. A Saturday Night at Club LOL

Yuna wouldn't see Alice for a few weeks. Lopez kept her plenty company, bringing her with him to pick fruit and go fishing while filling her in on all the town gossip. Elvis and Gala apparently had some sort of history in an old town, but had left it all there to form a friendship here over the leftover coals. Cheri had lived in a dozen other places before settling in Paradise. Rumors abounded why she'd left each place, but otherwise everyone was happy to have her. Then there was Frobert, who was always bragging about his running regimen that no one had ever seen him do. Spork was sort of a weirdo, to be honest, but he's nothing but nice and can make you laugh. Lopez said Spork was the first person he met when he moved to town, which was even before Alice was in charge. Tutu was everyone's big sister who seemed a little restless. Lopez said it might not be long before she talks to Alice about moving.

A few people had come and gone according to Lopez. Rod, Moe, Ankha, and Static were just a notable handful of all the villagers that had cycled through Paradise. They still came back to the mall, sometimes, to see what's changed and visit old friends and Alice. It was never the town's fault when someone moved. Not anymore, anyways. It was always the travelling bug that got into the animal's fur and urged them to see some other things, and Paradise would always be there. So people left, sometimes. Lopez told Yuna not to take it too hard when it happens.

Yuna received a letter from her mom before the end of her first week. It was comforting to see her handwriting again. As far as letters go, it was fairly simple: dad and I miss you, hope you're doing well, have a great time in your new home. Yuna immediately wrote a reply that took up pages and pages of stationary, but when she took it to Pelly at the post office it was denied.

"Denied? Why?" Yuna demanded. "This letter is important."

Pelly looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, we can't send letters to this address. Pete can't get that far."

"Could we send them by train? Maybe Kapp'n could take them by boat?"

Pelly shook her head. "We really can't, I'm sorry. I can reimburse you for the stationary, if you'd like."

Yuna did catch a glimpse of Alice once that month, on a late Sunday night walk looking for beetles. Alice was sitting in front of a large, white marble fountain with the figure of a slender dog looking up to the sky. Alice's mouth moved in small murmurs; it reminded Yuna of the way her mother used to pray. After a little while, Alice stood and approached the fountain, gently placed a 100 Bell coin in the water, and turned to the east to leave. Yuna scurried home before Alice could spot her.

Alice was at her door the next evening. She nearly scared Yuna out of her skin when she answered the knocking. Alice had become more of a ghost in her mind than a mayor.

"Didn't mean to surprise you," apologized Alice. "I realized I hadn't seen you in a while. I've been pretty busy."

Yuna moved to let Alice in, then noticed a bunch of pink roses in her hands. She'd planted the flowers in a little woven basket instead of cutting them, like boys in Yuna's old town had, where they'd clutch them between their fingers or smother them.

Alice followed Yuna's gaze and smiled. "I thought you might like these. I've been breeding flowers on the beach for a while, so I have plenty extra."

Yuna took them without looking away from Alice. "Thank you."

"Also," Alice said after clearing her throat, "KK is here tonight. I mean, he's here every night, but tonight he's actually playing. Would you like to come see him with me?"

_You don't even have to ask. _"That sounds like fun, yeah."

Yuna almost forget to set the flowers down before leaving.

Club LOL was the busiest Yuna had ever seen it. She'd popped in a few times with Lopez when KK was DJ, where she'd dance with whomever was there for a little while and laugh at Spork's fumbly moves. There weren't any flashing lights or pounding beats tonight, though; the chairs that usually sat at the sides for tired dancers or wallflowers were lined up in two orderly rows in front of the stage, where KK sat on a stool tuning his guitar. _He looks awfully different without the cap and glasses._

Alice dragged Yuna out of her reverie to the middle of the front row. The warm, rough calluses in Alice's hands got Yuna's attention awfully quickly, and she smoothed her dress over and over when they sat down, something Lopez teased her for as a nervous quirk.

"Welcome back, Miss Mayor," KK said. Yuna realized she'd never heard KK speak before; his voice was low and smooth, reminded her a little of Brewster.

"It's nice to be back, Slider," Alice replied. "Can I request something tonight?"

"As always."

"Could you play 'Forest Life,' please?"

KK nodded. "Your old favorite, yeah. I can dig it."

The rest of the lights in the club dimmed and the rest of the animals in the room went to their seats. KK began playing once everyone was settled. Once he started to sing, Yuna's eyes widened as she recognized the song as the one playing in Alice's house, the one from the room she'd slept in. Yuna chanced a glimpse at Alice, who was still looking up at KK, but the corners of her mouth turned up a little when Yuna's head turned.

Everyone clapped when KK finished. Gala requested another song, and KK was more than happy to oblige. It seemed they were all in for a show that night. Somewhere along the way, Alice's hand ended up clasped around Yuna's, cradling the last two fingers in a gentle, unassuming gesture. Yuna prided herself on not flying out of her seat.

Alice walked her home late, late that evening. Besides the hiss of evening cicadas and the quiet, constant sighs from the river, the night was silent. They exchanged a few opinions about the show. Yuna was delighted when Alice offered to take her again, maybe with more notice beforehand. Yuna teased that that almost sounded like a date.

And when they got to Yuna's house, she looked at Alice outlined in the moonlight, red hair aglow and silhouette glowing, and thought that she'd never seen anything so perfect in her life. Alice squeezed her hand one last time, said she'd see Yuna around, and walked back to her home.

Yuna couldn't remember when she'd forgotten her hand was being held in the first place.


	5. Nearly Summer's End

"Miss Mayor?"

Alice looked up from the lighthouse blueprint at Isabelle, who was poised, paws folded respectfully, in front of her desk. Alice dipped Tortimer's old fountain pen into its ink pot. "Yes?"

"The last fireworks show is tonight," Isabelle said. "I was wondering if you were going to join us."

Alice looked back down to her work. "Maybe. I need to get this blueprint revised; the current draft is too large for any of the cliffs, and the villagers have been asking about this lighthouse for months."

"It wouldn't hurt to take a break," Isabelle said. Alice smiled to herself at the note of sheepishness in her secretary's voice. "I mean, ever Brewster and I are taking the evening off to celebrate," Isabelle paused, "and I'm sure the townsfolk would be happy to see you out and about. Especially Yuna and Lopez."

Alice stopped scribbling, set the pen down, and glanced out the window. The rain clouds from the previous evening before had begun to clear. The air outside was heavy and pungent with mist and the scent of earth. Alice had spent a few moments with Serena at the fountain this morning to savor it. _I wonder if Yuna likes this kind of weather._

"You know what, I think I'll come out tonight." Alice shuffled the papers in front of her into a neat shape and stood up from the desk. "Tell Redd he can start selling sparklers an hour early. I'd like to get everyone together before the show starts, instead of stumbling outside at the noise."

Isabelle flashed a proud smile and nodded. "I'll do that right away, Mayor."

"Thanks lovely." Alice slipped past the front desk and grabbed her bag from the coat hanger. "I'll see you tonight, Belle."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Alice smirked and went outside. A handful of mosquitoes swarmed around her face in excitement, only to be swatted away by a stern and impatient hand. She wouldn't miss these whiny little bastards this autumn. The atlas beetles and golden stags, well, those were different. But then there was always the island.

_I should take Yuna with me next time._ Alice made her way home, pausing frequently to make sure the azaleas and hydrangeas were properly trimmed and that no one had taken any of the perfect apples in her orchard without her permission. Her townspeople were trustworthy, generally, but sometimes the allure of perfect fruit was too much for them to resist. Since Paradise had no formal written law, delivering her mail and running her errands was Alice's punishment for stealing. Although, her disappointment and frustration was punishment enough, that much Alice knew.

Sometimes Alice would remember the day she first arrived in Paradise, a little drowsy and very concerned and suddenly faced with a group of excited faces calling her 'mayor.' For the first time in her life, Alice's words failed her, and she couldn't talk her way out of the position. A few days later a letter of apology arrived from the actual expected mayor, who said that "a human hand is needed, anyways."

And then after she finished remembering her arrival Alice would stop herself abruptly and brushed the first weeks or so of life in Paradise, which were filled with both excitement and horror, under the proverbial mat and focus on the now. She was respected, honored, admired, successful and well-loved. That was the important part.

Alice missed her house somewhere along the way and walked across the train tracks to Main Street. She waved hello to Digby as she walked past him, then did the same to the Nook twins and Leif as she skipped the Emporium. She stopped at the Able Sister's first door and entered, ringing their bell.

Sable glanced up from her sewing. She turned back to her work before realizing who'd come in, then stood up and scurried up to Alice and threw her arms around her neck.

"Alice! We haven't seen you in so long," Sable greeted. "How have you been? How's Isabelle?"

Alice laughed a little as she followed Sable back to the usual post. If only the other villagers could see their shy seamstress now. "I'm just fine, thank you, and so is Isabelle. I hope all of the Able sisters will be attending the last show tonight."

"We wouldn't miss it," said Mabel from behind the dress section. "Right, Sable?"

Sable sighed. "Of course not."

Alice patted Sable's quills in consolation. "Don't worry, all your work will be here when you get back. By the way," Alice stood up and faced Mabel, "do you have any new dresses in? I'd like to have a look."

"Oh, yes!" Mabel trotted up to Alice and pressed her paws together, smile wide. "What kind would you like to look at?"

"I've never thought of you as a dress person, Al," Sable commented.

"I'm not," Alice said, "I'm shopping for someone else. What do you have that would look good on a blonde?"

"Oh, are you shopping for Yuna?" Mabel asked, delight heavy in her voice. "She's such a sweetheart, and looks fabulous in dresses. Even if she does just cycle through a few. She spends all her money on expanding her house."

Alice nodded. "I'm here to fix that."

"Well, let me see." Mabel traipsed down the aisle for a few minutes, then returned triumphant with a long-sleeved, green dress accented with white and yellow. "This should do it."

Alice grinned and took it into her hands. "How much do I owe you?"

"That one comes out to 225 Bells."

"Perfect." Alice handed the money over and waved good bye before running over to the Emporium, where she picked up wrapping paper and stationery, all while dodging the very insistent Timmy, who was hell bent on being more helpful than his brother.

Alice wrapped up the dress and wrote her note sitting in the alleyway outside Club LOL. Once she finished she went to the post office, where she gave Pelly a few hundred bells extra for Pete to get the package express mailed. It had to arrive before the sun set. Pelly gave Alice her money back, saying that she'd done enough favors for them, they could do one for her. Alice gave a thankful smile, then left to go home.

Lopez had taken a great liking to dropping in at Yuna's house for bubble tea and persimmons, which he provided, on a daily basis. This wore down the element of pleasant surprise, but Yuna didn't have the heart to tell him that. And she liked having him around, anyways. Yuna hung around his house every once in a while, if her house was under construction, but she had more places to sit and the view was better, according to Lopez.

"We should get a spot at the plaza earlier this time," said Lopez, "so that giant tree isn't in the way. It's the last weekend, I want a good view."

"That's fine, man," Yuna laughed. "I wouldn't be doing anything else with that time, anyways. Do you think Alice will be there?"

Lopez shook his head. "She doesn't usually go to events like this. She used to, when she first came, but I think her work has really taken over her life."

"Oh." Yuna looked down at her lap. "I haven't seen her since the first of the month when we went and saw KK, so I just thought, maybe..."

"Well, we'll see!" Lopez exclaimed, waving his hoofs in front of him in a motion of assurance. "You never know. Maybe she cleared up her schedule for the last show of the year."

"I hope so."

A knock at the door interrupted them. Yuna stood up from her chair and went over.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yuna," said Pete. He gave her a tiny salute. "Sorry to drop in outside of my work hours, but I have a special package for you. From the mayor herself."

"From Alice?" Yuna took a white, red-wrapped package from Pete and stared at it, eyebrows raised.

"That's what I was told."

Yuna shook herself out of her reverie and thanked Pete before he left. She brought the package back to her tea table, where Lopez had stood up, wagging his tail like an excited dog.

"What are you waiting for?" Lopez barked. "Open it!"

Yuna untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a neatly folded, flower-printed note and a bundle of green fabric. The note read:

_Happy end-of-summer. This dress should be warm enough for the upcoming autumn. I'd be delighted to see you in it at the fireworks tonight._

_Alice_

Yuna handed the note to Lopez and pulled the dress out of the box. She held it in front of her, fingered the embroidery, fondled the soft fabric in her fingers. 'It's lovely.'

"That was nice of her," Lopez mumbled.

"You don't sound like you mean that," Yuna replied, still pouring over the dress.

"I mean, it's cool that she's thinking of you and stuff," Lopez sighed, "but why can't she come and actually _see_ you? First there was the bed-"

"The bed was a housewarming gift," said Yuna defensively.

"An 80,000 Bell housewarming gift," Lopez retorted. "Not to mention the clock. These are Gracie's designs; that piece has to be at least 200,000."

"There's no way that's true," Yuna gasped. She skittered over to her wall clock, positioned over her western window, and peered at the bottom of it for a price.

Yuna didn't speak for a minute. "You're right. 200k."

"I'm just saying, I feel like she's trying to buy you," Lopez said. "You can talk to about it tonight, I guess."

Yuna glanced at the dress in her arms. "Yeah, I think I will. I'm going to go change, give me a minute?"

"Of course."

a/n: hi. it's been awhile. i'm just here to apologize in advance for any errors. have a nice day.


End file.
